


Introductions Made

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dorks in Love, M/M, Meet the Family, Omega Verse, Regency, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Victorian, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Seeing Yuuri step through the doors of Burghley House felt more wonderful than if an angel had descended to grace Victor with their presence. Victor had been pacing back and forth ever since he received the letter from the butler, who had received it from a carrier that had delivered at most haste.First Victor had thought it bore ill news, for he had seen the carrier from his window and hastened down, scared that perhaps something had happened to his sweet fiancé. Luckily, the letter had only contained happy news, and even as Victor was still terribly worried about his uncle, the knowledge that his darling was on his way there eased his mind.He felt even more at ease when Yuuri stepped in, handing his heavy cloak to the butler.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 34
Kudos: 418





	Introductions Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naliackerman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naliackerman/gifts).



> This was continuation was prompted by naliackerman - thank you so much for helping me continue this story! 
> 
> Beta read by the amazing, brilliant, wonderful [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) <3.

Seeing Yuuri step through the doors of Burghley House felt more wonderful than if an angel had descended to grace Victor with their presence. Victor had been pacing back and forth ever since he received the letter from the butler, who had received it from a carrier that had delivered at most haste. First Victor had thought it bore ill news, for he had seen the carrier from his window and hastened down, scared that perhaps something had happened to his sweet fiancé. Luckily, the letter had only contained happy news, and even as Victor was still terribly worried about his uncle, the knowledge that his darling was on his way there eased his mind. He felt even more at ease when Yuuri stepped in, handing his heavy cloak to the butler. 

“How glad I am to see you,” Victor said, taking Yuuri’s hand in his to press his lips to the glove-covered knuckles while the footman took Yuuri’s luggage up to the prepared room. “You must have hastened terribly?”  
“It was no trouble,” Yuuri said, squeezing Victor’s hand once before releasing it. “I simply hope I remembered to bring all I could in terms of packing.” 

“So you will stay for a few nights? Your parents did not mind?” Victor asked, heart racing. It was not two weeks to their wedding, after which they would live together, but Victor could hardly wait. Perhaps if he were lucky, Yuuri could stay at the manor until then. They were hosting an engagement ball in little over a week after all. Surely Yuuri could stay. At least Victor could hope.

“You seem unaware that you have my parents wrapped around your fingers,” Yuuri laughed as he followed Victor into the large foyer. “I swear you could ask almost anything of them and they would agree.”

“They have already given me the most precious gift by bringing you to this world, what else could I ask of them?” Victor asked, and Yuuri blushed scarlet from the declaration, bringing a pleased smile to Victor’s face. 

“You are such a charmer I fear it will be the death of me,” Yuuri said with a shake of his head, amusement in his eyes. “How is your uncle?”

“The same as yesterday when I sent you the letter,” Victor said with a sigh, leading Yuuri into the larger sitting room on the bottom floor. “Please sit,” he asked once they reached the sitting group, and Yuuri did, taking spot on the offered couch. Victor sat down next to him, not wanting to be too far if he could help it. “I fear he is quite taken with this cough. It started as a small one, but he is old and mostly bedridden as of before this.” 

“I am so terribly sorry Victor,” Yuuri said, reaching out a hand to place over the alpha’s, squeezing once. “This must be so stressful for you.” A footman came with their tea, and Yuuri pulled back from the touch to pick up the cup. Victor wished to chase it, but refrained. “If there is anything I can do, please let me know.”

“You have done more than I can say by merely coming, I felt as though I was being driven mad by pacing around the manor, not knowing what to set my mind to,” Victor said with another sigh. “But perhaps we could take a tour of the house? It will be your home soon after all.” Yuuri blushed at that, but smiled, and Victor hoped he was not carrying the concerns they talked about at the race track still. He wanted more than anything for Yuuri to be happy here, with him.

“I would very much enjoy it. From what I have seen so far it is so beautiful, I feel as though everytime I look around I find something new.” He was so lovely. Victor hoped so they would both like it there, and if not, Victor were to inherit several other places to live. Hopefully they would find one that felt like it fitted the both of them just right. 

The tea was interrupted by Dr. Oda, who came from the town to look at Victor’s uncle, and they both stood to greet her, the alpha declining the tea Victor offered. 

“I would love to, but I feel seeing the patient is of top priority. I must make haste to town after, two omegas in labour on the same day,” Dr. Oda said, not seeming fazed at all. 

“Thank you for coming despite being so busy,” Victor said as they started walking out of the room, Yuuri walking by his side. Simply having him by his side calmed Victor, his scent and his presence soothing. “I am incredibly grateful.”

“Speak nothing of it,” Dr. Oda said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Now, how is he?” 

They walked up to the second floor as Victor retold the events of the night and the morning, since Dr. Oda had left them last. There was not much to tell however, his uncle had slept, eaten sparsely, but accepted water to drink. “It sounds as if you have done as well as you can,” Dr. Oda said. “Has Marquess Feltsman gotten any rest?”

“Yes she did go to her own room to sleep last night, even if she has been by his side otherwise,” Victor told her. His aunt was a stern woman, much like his uncle, but as the alpha had grown sick, Victor had seen more clearly the love and care they shared for each other, how they respected and valued the other. 

“Good, I would not want her to drive herself to illness by not resting,” Dr. Oda said as they approached the room. Victor knocked, and then pushed in, smiling towards aunt Lilia as she looked up from the bed, retreating her hand from where she had been holding her mate’s. 

“Good day aunt, Dr. Oda has come to check on uncle again,” Victor said, and Lilia nodded, standing to round the bed. 

“Good day, Lady Feltsman,” Dr. Oda greeted with a slight bow, Lilia answering with a curtsy. “How is your mate?”

“I am doing better, thank you,” Victor’s uncle spoke up from the bed, and Victor could see amusement dance in the eyes of both aunt Lilia and Dr Oda’s eyes. Yes, he was clearly feeling better.

“Yes he does have more energy as of after lunch, I would however feel better still if the doctor could take a closer look nonetheless,” Lilia said, looking over Victor towards the door. “Good day, Mr. Katsuki. Victor said you would be joining us. I am very pleased to see you again.”

“Likewise, Lady Feltsman,” Yuuri said with a curtsy. The two omegas had met when Yuuri came to watch the duel, Lilia acting as mistress of the house in her own right. Yuuri had won her favour easily, and she had been most persistent about Victor proposing, despite the difference in their titles.

“The heart wants what it wants Victor,” she had said, eyes turning softer than he had ever seen them before. “Mr. Katsuki is a good man and omega, and he is proper and kind. He has a good reputation as well. I would be happy to leave over my title to him when the time comes, if you choose him as your mate.” 

Victor had never heard anyone be praised in such a way by her, and he was not sure what Yuuri had said in the short conversation the omegas had shared, but he full-heartedly agreed with her in every aspect. 

“I shall take Mr. Katsuki for a walk while you alphas converse about Yakov’s health,” Lilia said, and then swiftly took Yuuri under his arm to lead him out of the room. Lilia had never been much for asking, and Victor felt a pinch of guilt as he watched the omegas retreat. He hoped Yuuri would be alright.

The doctor's visit was quick, and Dr. Oda concluded that even if Uncle Yakov was better, he was still in need of bedrest and much fluids, soup and bread, and that she would be back tomorrow to follow his progress. Victor thanked her and saw her out with much well wishes for the coming parents. He then went about to locate his fiancé, finding him curled up in an armchair in his uncle's room. 

“Vitya!” uncle Yakov said, as Victor walked in, looking between him and Yuuri. “This is a fine man you have chosen. I very much approve.” Even from standing behind Yuuri, Victor could see him flush, the back of his neck turning red from the comment. 

“Yes, I am most pleased that he has accepted me,” Victor agreed, pulling up his own chair to sit next to Yuuri, who glanced over towards him shyly. 

“I agree, you are very lucky,” uncle Yakov said, turning his attention back to Yuuri once more. “Now, tell me more of the horses you almost died from saving and had Vitya in a complete fit over.”

They spent most of the afternoon in uncle Yakov’s room, and in a way Victor felt as though he got to know him all over again as he and Yuuri grew closer. Uncle Yakov had alway been present in Victor’s life as his mother’s brother, and he had known him since he was a child, even if they did not have much contact as Victor grew up. He learned things now that he had no idea about before. It was more than pleasant. He smiled as he looked over at his lovely Yuuri, heart warm in his chest. What wonderful and surprising things he brought into Victor’s life. 

“Mr. and Mr. Plisetsky has arrived,” a footman came in to announce, and Lilia hurried down to greet them, while Yuuri and Victor stayed for a moment longer with uncle Yakov. 

“Would you like for them to come up?” Victor asked his uncle, but the alpha shook his head. He was looking rather tired again, and perhaps it was time for him to rest. 

“No, I do not think I can deal with Yura’s temper as of now, tomorrow will suffice. How he is Nikolai's son, I will never know,” uncle Yakov grumbled, and Victor smiled, offering his arm to Yuuri to lead him out of the room. 

“Your mother has two brothers?” Yuuri asked as they left, and Victor nodded in agreement as he led him towards the stairs. 

“Yes, uncle Yakov and uncle Nikolai. While my parents only had me, uncle Nikolai and his and his mate uncle Dima had two alpha children, cousin Yura and cousin Mila. They are both quite temperamental,” Victor admitted, and Yuuri looked at him with a frown. 

“What do you mean?” he asked as they were halfway down the stairs, and then a loud voice rang through the manor, startling them both.

“Oi, Victor, you addle plate! Get down here!” Yuri shouted, and Yuuri tensed by Victor’s side. Ah, so his cousin was in that sort of mood. This might be an interesting introduction then. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next week: Yuuri is properly introduced to Yura, he is not impressed. Want to read it now? Check out this [twitter post](https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
